The Witch's Dorothy
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU. When Glinda tries to plead with Elphaba to surrender and let Dorothy go, the Witch captures Glinda and holds her hostage. In turn, Dorothy spends more time with the Witch, and soon starts to have deep feelings for her. Gelphie. Brief Dorohaba.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is T: **N/A

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story awhile ago and never finished it. I decided it was time to complete it. It's a short story but I hope you enjoy it regardless. Remember feedback on the story, or what I can do to improve my writing is always welcome.

**The Witch's Dorothy**

_Dorothy: "If you please, sir. We want to see the Wizard right away. All-four of us." _

_Doorman: "Orders are- Nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody- not nohow!"_

_Dorothy: "Oh, but-but please. It's very important."_

_Lion: "And I got a permanent just for the occasion."_

_Doorman: "Not nobody- not nohow!"_

_Scarecrow: "But she's Dorothy!"_

_Doorman: "The Witch's Dorothy?"_

Chapter 1

"For Oz sake stop crying!" the Witch groaned, as she placed her hands on top of her ears, for the briefest of moments, in the hopes that would drown out the sobs of the Kansas girl. When that didn't work the Witch let out a growl as she shouted, "I can't take it anymore!" She then opened a small trapdoor that led down to where the girl was held. "Do you want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle...?" The name of this man she couldn't remember. "What's his name again? Then get those shoes off your feet!" With those words she slammed the door as hard as she could in anger.

"Squealy little brat," the Witch spat. She was beyond frustrated, as she began to pace in a furious manner. "Take a dead woman's shoes? Must have been raised in a BARN! Chistery? Chistery, oh there you are. Where are the others?"

The monkey answered by motioning with his hands and head. This would not do for the green woman, for she wanted him to speak.

"Chistery please, if you don't at least to keep speaking then you'll never..." the Witch trailed off when she heard a unfamiliar noise and saw Glinda, the Good Witch, had appeared at the stop of the stairs. They stared at each other for a few seconds each not knowing what to say. It was the Wicked Witch who found her voice first.

"Go away!" the Witch demanded, her voice filled with venom, as she turned her back to the blonde woman.

"They're coming for you," Glinda countered desperately. "The Witch hunters are coming for you."

"No, go away!" the Witch retorted, as she began to walk away.

"Let the little girl go and that poor little dog Dodo. Elphaba, I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has got to say it. I mean they're just shoes…let it go! Elphie, please, you can't go on like this, "Glinda said, as she raced down the stairs to meet the green woman, and grabbed her around the shoulders.

"I can do anything I want! I'm the Wicked Witch of the West!" the Witch shouted, as she broke from the hold, her eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on The Good Witch of the North.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Glinda asked in a nervous fashion. The queer look the green woman was giving her made the blonde's heart quicken.

The Witch's mouth turned up slightly in a smirk. "The Witch Hunters have come to kill me have they? Well let's see how brave they are once they know their beloved Glinda has been captured and now is a hostage to the Wicked one."

"Elphaba, please, your mind is tired. You're not thinking clearly," Glinda retorted. She was trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "You must surrender, or they will kill you!"

"Let them try!" the Witch growled, as she snatched a set of chains that lingered close by, and before Glinda could think twice the green woman had chained her hands together.

"Elphie, what are you doing?"

The green woman let a small grin creep upon her face. "Do not fear, my sweet, I don't intend to harm you in anyway. You're just some insurance. I have come too far to be destroyed now."

The Good Witch shook her head. "Elphaba, my capture will only anger the Witch Hunters more."

"I do not fear them. Now come with me. You'll be staying in my room," the Witch answered, as she pulled on Glinda's chains. The pull wasn't harsh but it had just enough force to tell The Good Witch to hurry up.

The tone in the Witch's voice frightened Glinda only a little. She was sure that the emerald woman wouldn't harm her, but there were plenty of other unknown options that consumed her mind.

It wasn't long before Glinda entered the Witch's room. Once she was inside The Good Witch noticed that it looked like a tornado had come though and destroyed this room. The so called bed, that was against the wall, looked like it had been mauled by some sort of uncontrollable beast. The one bookcase was in disarray, and the small desk in the corner was covered with lose paper with a vast assortment of quills for writing.

As Glinda took in her surrounds the Witch locked the door behind them and began to look through a large chest hidden in another corner of the room. She then started to pull out blanket after blanket and tossed them to the floor.

"You can have my bed of course," the Witch muttered as she folded the blankets to make a less then decent mattress for herself.

"You can this deteriorating mattress a bed?" Glinda questioned with a smile. If the Witch's face was turned towards her The Good Witch would have seen a grin.

"It's better than the cold hard floor," the Witch countered, as she raised an eyebrow to challenge the blonde.

Glinda shook her head. "I won't hear it, Elphaba. You are to sleep in your bed."

"But then where would you sleep?" The Witch asked in all seriousness.

"In your warm and protective embrace," the Good Witch replied her voice to gentle and sincere it made the green woman's breathe hitch.

Once she was able to speak again the Witch answered, "I find it surprising Glinda would seek comfort from a Wicked Witch."

"Not just comfort…love too." A blush began to spread upon Glinda's cheeks.

The Witch then whipped her head around and approached the blonde at great speed. Her eyes were darker than usual and Glinda didn't know if that was caused by lust or shock. The green woman then removed a key from her pocket and unlocked the chains from around Glinda's wrists. She then moved in even closer and placed a light kiss on The Good Witch's shoulder. Glinda let loose a quick gasp and went to draw the Witch closer but she pulled away.

"Enjoy the release from your chains while you can."

"Where is the young Kansas girl Dorothy?" Glinda asked, she immediately missed the warmth of green woman's body pressing against her own.

"She's safe. She cries a lot though," the Witch replied, as she picked up the chains and put them away.

"She cries because she misses the people she loves. I would cry too if I wasn't with you right now," Glinda answered, her voice soft.

"You lie," the Witch purred.

"I don't lie," the Good Witch retorted, as she caressed an emerald cheek. The Witch enjoyed the touch but stepped away after a few moments.

"You can't seduce me that easily," the Witch said, her voice charming and surprisingly much gentler than Glinda thought it would be.

"Please, Elphie, give yourself up. I don't want you to die. I would be lost with out you." The look in Glinda's gentle eyes caused the green woman's heart to nearly melt.

"Do not stress yourself over my well-being. I don't intent to die. At least not yet," the Witch replied, as she unlocked the door and exited with hardly a second glance.

With lighting speed the Witch mounted her broom and headed out into the sky, so she could inform the Witch Hunters that Glinda the Good was her hostage.

...X...

After delivering her message the Witch headed down to the second floor to check on Dorothy. As she entered the room she saw Dorothy hiding in a corner shivering and trying to control her tears.

"Please...please let me go. I just want to go home!" the young woman wailed.

"We have already been over this. You give me those slippers and you can leave," the Witch replied, with a sneer. Dorothy answered by covering her hands with her face and sobbed harder. "Dry those tears. There's no reason to cry just yet." With that the Witch took a blanket, which was draped over a wooden chair, and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"Your monkeys gave me some bread and fruit not too long ago," the Kansas girl whispered.

"Good, I will be back for another visit soon. Try not to exhaust yourself," the Witch then let out a sigh as she turned and left.

Just as the Witch was out in the hallway, she heard a great shriek of fear coming from her blonde lover.

"Elphie!"

The Witch's brow came together in confusion as she rushed to her room. Once she entered the room she saw Glinda standing on the bed. She held up her dress so she could see what was around her.

"I think I saw a mouse," the Good Witch exclaimed, as she looked relieved to see her green love had come to the rescue.

"Impossible. My cat, Malky, keeps those creatures under control," the Witch said, as she wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist and helped her down from the bed. She smiled secretly when she felt Glinda lean into her body. It amused her to see The Good Witch so fearful over something as simple as a mouse. "Are you alright now, my sweet?"

"I am now that you are here with me," Glinda whispered. The Witch was going to reply when she heard loud shouts coming from outside.

"So The Witch Hunters have come to face me?" The Witch spat, as he eyes drew together in wrath.

"Elphie, please don't do anything foolish," Glinda pleaded. "If you give up then maybe they will leave you alone."

"HA! They would do anything but leave me alone," the Witch spat as she looked the blonde up and down in a leering fashion.

"Come, your Goodness, it's time to address your public." She then led The Good Witch out on the balcony.

Once they came into view one Ozians were quick to shout, "There is Wicked Witch! And she has our beloved Glinda!"

"Tell them to go away, or I will torture you," the Witch whispered, in the Good Witch's ear. Her breath was hot and it made Glinda shutter from pleasure for a moment. The Witch's eyes only hardened as she focused on the Ozians.

"The Witch informs me that she will torture me unless you leave right away!" Glinda shouted to the Witch Hunters. "Please! The Witch swears my safety if you leave now!" When they didn't leave the Witch decided she would have to speak up.

"Don't tempt me Ozians! Just think of all the things I could_ do _to _her_! Should I tell you Glinda? Should I whisper them in you ear?" Glinda was going to nod her head, for the tone of the Witch's voice was extremely arousing her. She then remembered she was suppose to be a frightened hostage and stayed still. The Witch then secretly placed one of her hands against The Good Witch's legs and began to stroke higher and higher. Glinda gasped in surprise and delight when she felt the hand covering her thigh. The Ozians however took this gasp as something negative.

"Please don't harm our Glinda! We will leave!" One Ozian yelled, as he motioned the others to follow him.

The Witch nodded her head and pushed Glinda away back inside so she was out of earshot. As the Witch Hunters began to fall back another shouted, "But this isn't the last you will hear from us! We will not rest until Glinda the Good and the Witch's Dorothy are free!" The green woman furrowed her brow at the sound of Dorothy's title. She the noticed for the first time that some Ozians held signs that read, "SAVE GLINDA! And "FREE THE WITCH'S DOROTHY!'"

The Witch's shook her head, let a deep angry breath, and she joined Glinda back in her room. She tried to hide her emotions from The Good Witch but failed.

"What is it?" Glinda asked when she saw the shocked look on her green love's face.

"The Ozians have given Dorothy a new title. They're beginning to call her 'The Witch's Dorothy.'"

"Why don't I get a title that relates to you?" Glinda asked with a huff and a slight pout.

"You do have a title. You're 'my sweet,'" A smirk formed upon the Witch's lips. It amused her so to see Glinda jealous.

"That's true but the Ozians don't know that." Glinda retorted with an innocent pout.

"Does it really matter?" The Witch looked at her adoringly.

"Of course it matters. If the Ozians knew how gentle you were, they wouldn't be trying to kill you," Glinda pointed out.

"They won't touch me as long as I have you," the green woman said, as she fixed her black hat.

"Can I touch you instead?" Glinda asked, her eyes shining with love.

"You may but I rather touch you," the Witch purred, as she ran her hands from Glinda's arms down to her breasts before stopping at her waist. Glinda let out a soft moan which made the Witch's mouth turn up in a grin. When The Good Witch tried to reciprocate the green woman pinned her arms to her side. "You know, as well as I do, that I prefer to be in control."

Glinda didn't vocalize an answer instead allowed the Witch to continue. Their encounter was cut short however, when Chistery appeared and made a small sound, almost like a chirp, to get their attention. The Witch let lose a low growl as she turned to the winged monkey. She was quite vexed that they had been interrupted. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Chistery replied by clapping his hands twice and pointing to his feet. This action told the Witch the monkey was talking about Dorothy. It was time fro her to visit the Kansas girl again.

"I'll visit her later, for as you can see I'm quite _busy_," the Witch said as she turned to continue giving her blonde love attention, but Chistery just clapped his hands louder and made another chirping sound that was piercing to the ears.

"Fine! I will go now. I'll be back my sweet," the Witch said, as she rose up quickly.

"Come back soon," Glinda could only reply, as she watched the green witch and the winged monkey leave her sights to check on Dorothy.

...X...

The Witch hurried down to the second floor to check on Dorothy. When she entered the room Dorothy's head shot up, but this time she looked less fearful.

"Don't tell me you have been crying all this time," the Witch replied, as she closed in on the girl.

"No, I have just been trying to save my strength. I feel so weak," Dorothy answered in a ragged tone.

"You and I both," the Witch muttered, as she helped the young Kansas girl to her feet, and led her over to the opposite corner. "Over here is a cot for you to rest on. To tell you the truth, I don't know how long you are to stay here but..." The Witch trailed off when she noticed Dorothy starting at her intensely. Her brow narrowed in confusion as she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elphie, I just never noticed until now what beautiful brown eyes you have," Dorothy replied, as a light blush rose in her cheeks.

The Witch didn't answer right away. She seemed to be lost for words. After a moment or so she got her voice back. "Well, anyway, Chistery here has a basket of food for you and... oh blast! Are you crying again?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to," Dorothy whispered as she wiped the lingering tears from her hers.

"Here," the Witch said, as she dug into her pocket and handed the young farm girl a white handkerchief. "Now be a good girl," the Witch added as she lifted a finger and pointed at Dorothy.

The farm girl nodded her head and let small smile form upon her face. A clear sparkle seemed to shine from the eyes of Dorothy and the Witch suddenly knew why. Without wasting another second the green witch went to exit but the young farm girl grabbed her wrist.

"Must you go…so soon?" She asked in such a gentle tone.

The Witch gently pulled her arm away and nodded. "I'm needed elsewhere." Once out the door the green woman let out a sigh as she whispered, "That farm girl is in love, by the Unnamed God the sparkle in her eyes proved it. She's in love with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the Witch entered her room again she tried to hide the shock from her face, but her blonde love saw that something was off.

"Elphie? Elphie, what's wrong?"

"You're not the only one who calls me that now," the Witch replied, as she began to pace.

"Someone else calls you, 'Elphie?'" Glinda questioned in surprise. "Who?"

"Dorothy called me 'Elphie' not too long ago. I think...well...I think she might be in love with me." The Witch took her hat off, for a moment, so she would wipe the sweat from her brow.

"In love with you? How do you know this?" Glinda asked, as she tried to keep her jealousy at bay.

"I can just sense it. Besides, she gives me this look that I have only seen you and Fiyero give me," the Witch added carefully.

"How dare she use my pet name for you? Well she better not think she can steal you away from me," Glinda said, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"If someone told me two women would be fighting over me, I would have said they're crazy," the Witch answered, with a smirk. "I feel I can't chase her away however, for this 'Witch's Dorothy' has a role to play. No doubt of that."

"I can't blame her for wanting you though," Glinda replied, her voice losing its jealousy.

"I'm a bit old for her. Too bad I don't have a much younger green sister for her," the Witch answered with a cackle. She was clearly amused by her own joke.

"Thank Oz, I don't have to worry about you leaving me for a younger lady," Glinda said, as she wrapped her arms around an emerald neck. Suddenly the Witch swayed somewhat like she was about to black out.

"My head has begun to hurt. It's either from stress or this damn heat," the Witch muttered, as she rubbed her temples in the attempts to soothe the pain.

"It could also be because you haven't had hardly any sleep and little food," Glinda suggested, as she gripped the green woman's elbow, and tried to pull her over somewhere to sit.

"Eating provides little comfort and well, very soon, I will get much more sleep than I could ever want."

"Please, sit, your face looks less green than normal." With that The Good Witch pulled the green woman and herself down to sit.

Almost immediately the Witch laid her head on Glinda's shoulder and let out a relaxed sigh. They stayed like that for several minutes in silence.

It was the Witch who spoke up first by saying, "You smell nice."

"So are you saying other days I smell foul?" Glinda asked, with a giggle to show she was jesting.

"Yes, you smell good on other days, but today you smell nice," the Witch murmured, as her brown eyes lifted so she could gaze at Glinda's lips.

"Isn't good and nice the same thing?" The Good Witch questioned. The green woman answered by pressing her lips to Glinda's own. "How's your head?" The Good Witch asked, once they parted.

"Your lips are a good distraction from my pain," the Witch replied, before kissing the blonde again. As the kiss grew more passionate, things were going to be taken one step further, but Chistery came into sights and tug on the Witch's dress.

"Chistery, go away," the green skinned woman replied, but her voice didn't sound annoyed this time. The Witch could only ponder how the winged monkey could find her and seemed to want her attention at the worst times.

The winged monkey just moved his head to one side before pulling on her black dress again. "You're not going to stop unless you show me, is that it?"

Chistery just bobbed his head up and down in an impatience manner. This news was clearly too important for lingering about.

"Until we meet again my sweet," With those words the Witch headed away as she followed her most loyal winged monkey.

...X...

When the Witch returned to her room, she rushed inside to hide her face from the Good Witch. The green woman hoped she had fooled the blonde, but she soon found out that was not the case at all.

"You look worried," Glinda said, as she noticed the stress and worry in the green woman's eyes.

"Chistery just informed me that the Witch Hunters are gaining strength. Every hour it seems more and more Ozians join them. I guess their love for you is outranking their fear for me," the Witch answered, her voice has lost its power, and was now much less confident. "Something tells me my final days are upon me."

"Don't talk like that," Glinda snapped, even though her voice was fragile. Just the thought of her Elphie dying made the Good Witch's heart ache with such pain it frightened her.

"I only speak the truth," the Witch replied, as she turned so her back was facing her lover.

"I will do the same. Elphaba let me talk to the Ozians. Let me tell them the truth about you."

"No!" The Witch snarled in both anger and fear. She whipped her body around so her wild brown eyes could be seen. "They'll only turn against you."

"I don't care!" Glinda fired back.

"Well I do!" The Witch retorted, as she approached the Good Witch, at great speed, and placed one of her hands on her heart. "There's no way I'm going to have you in harm's way because of me. Promise me, my sweet, that you will not try to clear my name."

"Elphie...no."

"Promise," the Witch whispered, before pressing her lips to the blonde's own. The kiss was deep and caused Glinda's heart to flutter with such passion. When they finally parted Glinda opened her eyes. She saw the brown eyes of her green love pleading with her to maker this promise.

After what seemed like hours the Good Witch finally answered, "All right, I promise, but I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, my sweet." The Witch words were soft.

"I don't want you to die. Promise me, you won't leave me Elphie," Glinda said suddenly.

She soon realized fresh tears were forming and an unpleasant chill descended down her back. The Witch just kissed the Good Witch's hand before exiting the room without a response to the promise.

...X...

"You're back!" Dorothy exclaimed in unbridle excitement.

"I think I liked you better when you feared me," the Wicked Witch muttered.

"You are someone people should love. People shouldn't fear you," Dorothy answered, as she stroked the Witch's raven locks briefly.

"You only say that because you are so fond of me…like Glinda is."

"The Good Witch?" Dorothy questioned. "She's fond of you? Is…she your lover?"

"I haven't slept with Glinda recently," the green woman answered before biting her tongue. She couldn't believe she just revealed her sex life to this farm girl.

"So you love...her?" Dorothy asked softly. She was clearly afraid of the answer.

The Witch took in a deep breath before staring at the girl. She might as well tell her the truth. "Yes, I love her with all my heart. On that note, you should forget about me. I'm too old for you," the Witch replied her voice stern. "Glinda is my one and only and I have no intention of giving her up...ever."

"I know you love her, but the people of Oz love her too," Dorothy pointed out. "They are rallying up to take her from you."

The Witch's hands balled into fists as she answered, "Let them try."

...X...

It was night when the Witch entered her dank room again. She was a bit surprised to see Glinda was already in bed. The blonde woman was nestled between the blankets and it made Elphaba smirk.

"I didn't know you were so tired, my sweet."

"I'm not," the voice from the Good Witch rang out.

The green Witch was caught off guard, for she didn't utter a response right away. She wasn't expecting Glinda to be awake.

"Come to bed, Elphie, I know you must be exhausted," Glinda voice was smooth and carried a hint of seductiveness.

The Witch let out a quiet sigh. "I do not wish to sleep. My mind is too stressed to do that."

"Then come and let me hold you," Glinda replied.

"I much rather hold you," the Witch said her tone charming.

"Then hold me, Elphie, please hold me," the blonde's voice was pleading.

And the Wicked Witch did hold her. As the green woman wrapped her arms around the Good Witch she smiled. How they were huddling made her think about the time they shared a bed on their way to see the Wizard. That night would be with her forever, for they had made love. She still remembered Glinda shouting her name in pure ecstasy, her heavy panting, the look of sheer pleasure when Glinda came to her climax, and the time after when they cuddled against one another in delight from the amazing afterglow.

"Who needs a blanket with your giant dress to cover us," the Witch whispered, into the darkness.

Glinda giggled and moved slightly, so Elphaba was touching some of her bare skin. More silence passed between them before the blonde spoke up, "Do you think we will ever be together? You know, truly together, without worrying about Witch Hunters and nonsense like that?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," the green Witch answered, after a moment of thought. "We'll be together...one way or the other."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning when the two women awoke to the sound of glass breaking. Glinda gasped in fear, as the Witch jumped up into a protective position like she was ready to defend the blonde woman to the death.

When they both saw there was no one else in the room but them the Witch got out of the bed to see a brick had been thrown through the window. A piece of paper was tied to it. The Witch was quick to detached the paper and read it.

"Oh why can't those Witch Hunters leave you alone?" Glinda asked, with a shake of her head. "Why do they continue to torment you so?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. "This is not from the Witch Hunters. This note is from Fiyero."

"Fiyero? But I thought for sure he was dead," Glinda said, in complete shock, as she got up hastily to be by Elphaba's side.

"Apparently not," the Witch muttered, as she handed off the note to the blonde who read it as well.

"According to this, he wants to take you away from all of this."

"I was a fool to lead him on," the Witch snarled.

Glinda bit her lip. "Do you love him?"

The Witch locked eyes with the Good Witch. "Not in the way I love you."

"Maybe you can set Fiyero up with Dorothy," Glinda suggested. The green Witch just gave an indecisive mumble as she began to pace in a wild manner. "Why did you run away with him?"

"Because I was a fool!" Elphaba spat.

"No need to get snippy," Glinda replied, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, but the last thing I need is Fiyero here at this time." The Witch rubbed her eyes as she added, "The reason I ran away with Fiyero was so I could get him away from you. I wanted you all to myself, and what better way to do that is to destroy you and Fiyero's engagement. I know that sounds harsh, selfish even, but I'm tired of losing everything I ever wanted." Glinda could see her green love was getting a bit emotional, so she took her hand to comfort her. "I don't want to hurt his feelings but don't misunderstand. I'm more than willing to break his heart in a thousand pieces, so I can be with you."

Glinda pulled Elphaba closer to her. "Do you think he will seek you out this day?"

The Witch shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I guess the rise of the Witch hunters is making him concerned about my safety."

"I'm concerned about your safety too...more than you know."

The Witch grinned at the blonde's words. "Three people are concerned about my safety. That number is pretty big considering my new title."

"Three?"

"You, Fiyero, and the Witch's Dorothy," the emerald witch counted the three people on her fingers as she spoke.

"Must you call her that?" Glinda asked with a huff.

"I must admit, you are simply adorable when you're jealous," the Witch said, with a grin, as she brought the Good Witch into her arms and began to nibble her neck. Glinda gasped, in surprise, and clung to the green woman to encourage the action. "I love you, my sweet." Her voice was so soft-spoken and genuine it made Glinda's heart melt.

"I love you too, Elphie," Glinda breathed out before starting up another kiss.

As the kiss grew in length Glinda couldn't help but wonder how people could even think Elphaba was evil. Her true nature was gentle and compassionate. It made Glinda wish she could just wave her wand and make all the bad events that happened to Elphaba go away. When they broke from the kiss the Witch then let out a sigh as she headed towards the door.

"I'll be back, my sweet, I need to check on Dorothy."

"Again?" Glinda questioned. "And right now?"

"I promise, when I return, I'll make it up to you," the Witch replied, with a smirk, before exiting out the door without another word.

...X...

"I almost thought you had forgotten about me," Dorothy said, when she saw the Witch had entered the room.

"How are you fairing?" the Witch asked, as she crossed her bony arms across her chest.

"I'm okay, I guess, I slept well last night," Dorothy replied, as she took a few steps close to the green woman to examine her closer. "Are you ill? Your face looks a little less green." She placed a hand on the emerald forehead and blushed once her hand made contact.

"It must be the lighting because I feel fine," the Witch lied, as her brown eyes narrowed.

Dorothy could hear torment in the Witch's voice so she asked, "Are you cross with me?"

The green woman gave a heavy sigh as she took a few steps back. "No, I'm just frustrated."

"Sit and I will send away your stress," Dorothy volunteered as she started to rub the Witch's boney shoulders.

"No, that's fine; if you need anything call upon my monkeys. Now I need to finish what I started." With those words the Witch pulled away left and hurried to her room.

Once Glinda was in her sights again, the Witch pulled the blonde into her arms and kissed her deeply. Glinda moaned against the green lips and let out a sharp gasp when she felt a green hand undoing her outlandish dress. The Witch suddenly pulled away at the sound of the gasp, and cupped a pale cheek before asking, "May I?" Her hand was resting against Glinda's corset waiting for a reply.

"Please..." the Good Witch begged her voice trembling from desire.

The green Witch grinned at the answer, and wasted no time rolling the rest of the blue dress down before untying the corset. Glinda was a bit shocked how fast the Witch had got rid of her clothes. Before the Good Witch could register her nakedness, she was gently pushed down onto the bed, and the green woman laid on top of her. Glinda moaned loudly when she felt their bare skin touch. How her green lover undressed so quickly she would never know.

"You're lips are so tempting," the Good Witch replied, her voice ragged from desire. She then pulled the green woman down so their lips could meet.

"You're my everything," the Witch whispered, after their kiss, as she planted kisses on Glinda's neck. Glinda tried to answer back, but she found only moans, gasps, and heavy breathing coming from her mouth.

The Good Witch was at first concerned about making too much noise, but soon realized only the winged monkeys and perhaps Dorothy could hear her shouts of pleasure. Glinda then noted she DID want Dorothy to hear her. Maybe if she did it would prove to the Kansas girl that Elphaba was her lover once and for all.

"Don't hold back," the Witch whispered in a husky tone against Glinda's ear as her emerald hands moved lower to the blonde's breasts. The Witch could only smile in victory as Glinda did anything but hold her moans of pleasure back.

...X...

The next morning Elphaba headed off into the gardens to clear her mind. She then noticed a Scarecrow hanging up where small plots of vegetables were growing.

"Hm, I don't remember that Scarecrow ever being there," the Witch noted. Just then the Scarecrow leaped down from his post, and out of fear the green woman sent out a magical spell.

The Scarecrow fell down hard with a cry from surprise. "Fae, don't hurt me! It's me Fiyero!" The voice was clearly familiar and the Witch rushed over to where the Scarecrow had fallen.

"Fiyero is that really you?" the Witch questioned, as she inched closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, it's me," the Scarecrow nodded his head as he slowly pulled himself back to his feet. "I may look a bit different but it's me all right."

The green woman eyes drew together as she spoke, "I guess the spell I used worked after all. You were saved from the Gale Force."

"Yes, you saved my life, Fae, so now we can be together," Fiyero replied, as he took green hands into his own.

"I'm afraid running away with you wasn't my intention...ever," the Witch answered, quite bluntly, as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

Fiyero frowned at this gesture. "Well, I know you rather stay here, but we really have no choice in the matter."

"That's where you are wrong Fiyero. I have a choice, and my choice is not with you," the Witch's voice was harsher than she intended, but she wanted to make her point clear.

"Is it because of my new form?" Fiyero asked, as he pointed to his new Scarecrow state.

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

Fiyero's eyes then lit up. "Did you get my note? I gave it to Nikko so he could give it to you."

The Witch shook her head. "He has given me no note."

"Damn monkey," Fiyero growled.

"Besides, my heart belongs to another. It always has." Fiyero's eyebrows lifted in a silent manner to tell the green woman he wanted to know who this person was. "Glinda. I love Glinda." Fiyero answered by laughing.

"You're kidding me, right?" The glare in the Witch's brown eyes quickly silenced the living Scarecrow and made his swallow hard.

A few moments of quietness passed between them before he asked, "And does she feel the same for you?"

"Yes," the Witch said, with a nod of her head. "We just made love not too long ago."

Fiyero blushed at hearing as he said, "What happed to as long as you're mine?"

The Witch didn't hesitate with an answer. "It was a lie. Fiyero, I'm sorry I wasn't truthful to you. It's just...I wanted Glinda, but she was going to marry you and well...I didn't want to lose her."

Fiyero took a step back, for it was clear he was lost for words. His eyes were filled with pain and it hurt the Witch to know she had broken his heart, but she knew she couldn't live a lie. Living a lie was no way to go though life.

"I just want you to be happy," Fiyero finally ended up saying. His voice was shaky and the Witch couldn't tell if was being genuine or not. "Are you sure you will be happy with Glinda?"

"Yes." And with that one simple word the green woman knew she wasn't living a lie. She had told Fiyero the truth. The answer might have hurt him but it was the truth and she knew he deserves at least that much. "You may stay here for a bit to rest. The monkeys will take care of you. As for me, I must check on another young woman." Fiyero only watched as the Witch exited and head off to an unknown location.

...X...

"Hello? My pretty? You here? Damn, where is that farm girl?" the Witch growled. Suddenly Dorothy nearly ran out from the shadows and wrapped her arms around the green woman. "You're touching me," the Witch pointed out her voice was shaky from shock.

Dorothy made no verbal reply. Instead she pulled away only to close the gap between them and deliver a tender kiss to the emerald woman's lips.

"You kissed me!" The Witch exclaimed, once they pulled away, she couldn't believe the young timid farm girl was so bold to do such an action.

Dorothy let out a blissful sigh. "I couldn't help myself. You're lips are just so tempting."

"So Glinda tells me," the Witch replied, her voice was monotone. "Well what did you think? As you can see I didn't turn into a handsome prince."

"The kiss was wonderful," Dorothy answered joyfully.

"Too bad I don't have a younger green sister for you. I did have a younger sister but you killed her with your house!" The green woman didn't mean to yell, but even though she didn't get along with Nessarose too often she was still her sister. The Witch soon regretted her tone of voice when she saw Dorothy had begun to cry again.

"Oh, please, don't cry," the Witch muttered. She really didn't know what else to say, so she took the young farm girl into her arms.

Dorothy stopped weeping immediately when green arms encircled her. "You give nice embraces. Your arms are so comforting."

"I have had lots of practice with Glinda. Every time she had a nightmare or there was a thunderstorm she would run into my arms, and I would hold her," the Witch noted out loud.

"Glinda is one lucky woman to have you," Dorothy answered, with a blissful sigh.

The Witch shook her head. "No, I'm the lucky one to have her." Just then Chistery pushed open the door and entered the room. He made some whimpering sounds of distress and the Witch's brow narrowed in concern. "I must go," She replied, as slowly pulled away from the farm girl and followed the winged monkey out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few minutes the Witch went to find Glinda. She had to inform her about some important news. It didn't take long to find the Good Witch. She was peacefully sitting by the window humming a gentle tune. The melody was so soothing the green woman hated herself for interrupting her love but she had no choice.

"Chistery tells me the Ozians are planning an attack on the castle tomorrow," the Witch said, her voice monotone.

"That's wonderful for now you can leave here, find a new place, and be safe," Glinda answered, as she stood up and she slid an arm around the Witch's waist.

"I'm not leaving," the Witch replied with a sigh. "I'm not going to surrender to them. I'm not going to let all I worked for go up in smoke!"

"But...but they'll kill you!" Glinda protested, her voice was consumed with fright.

"Let them try!" the green Witch spat her eyes wild.

"I will not let your mind get clouded! Damn it, Elphaba, listen to me!"

"I'm listening and your plan doesn't work because where am I supposed to go? Where ever I go the Ozians will follow. They will not rest until I'm dead!" the Witch replied, as she wrapped her arms around the Good Witch so she couldn't escape. "They will not rest until the Wicked Witch of the West is dead and gone."

"Listen to me! You're not wicked! You're not evil! You are Elphaba! You're Elphaba Thropp. You're my Elphie!" Glinda was shouting now as frustrated tears came down her face. "What is your name?" the Witch didn't answer instead she pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "What is your name?" Glinda asked again, this time, in a whisper morphed with a pleading tone.

It took another few seconds but Glinda finally got her answer from her green lover who said, "My name is Elphaba."

...X...

That night Elphaba didn't get much sleep. She spent most of the night staring at Glinda as she slept. She had a pretty good feeling she was going to die soon. The Ozians grew more and more out of control, and tomorrow she would see if that was enough to save them. They had great courage, Elphaba gave them that, but the Ozians would need more than that if they wanted to take Glinda from her.

Outside Elphaba could hear the flapping of wings and light chattering. She knew the winged monkeys were making extra rounds. Everyone was on edge and the stress was causing them to get less rest.

Another hour passed before Chistery flew inside. He looked searchingly up at his green master and at the same time, his friend.

"You couldn't sleep I, take it?" The monkey nodded his head. "Me neither, then again I will have plenty of time to sleep. Come close, Chistery, for I must ask a favor of you." The winged monkey hurried over by the side of the bed. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"If I fail, and the Ozains murder me, I want you to give Glinda this green bottle," Elphaba whispered, as she held the item up so he could see. "It's important that she gets it, understand?" Chistery nodded, as he took the bottle. "Good boy, now off with you now. Try to get some rest. We have an important day tomorrow, either the Ozians will be singing my praises or they will be singing of my demise."

...X...

When the morning sun broke the horizon Elphaba was already up scanning the land around her. It was another two hours before Glinda joined her. Dressed in nothing but a nightgown the Good Witch let out a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the green skinned woman.

"You weren't in bed, when I woke up, and I was frightened," Glinda said, as she held her chest.

Elphaba bowed her head, to the blonde woman, in a fashion a knight would perform for their queen to show respect. "I apologize whole heartily. Let me make it up to you."

"Just give me a tick tock as I go get dressed properly." Glinda went to leave, but Elphaba gently grabbed her arm and pulled her against her slim body.

"That won't be necessary, for how I intent to make this up to you one doesn't need clothes."

Glinda blushed with excitement. "To tell you the truth, the fewer clothes the better." Glinda's cheeks were totally flushed now but the grin on her face showed Elphaba she liked this idea of making it up to her. When Glinda didn't answer Elphaba then swept the Good Witch up into her arms, and began to carry her towards the bedroom. "So can I make it up to you?" Elphaba asked her voice charming.

Glinda kissed her green love on the coroner of the mouth once before delivering a kiss on the emerald lips before replaying, "Yes, please..." And that's just what Elphaba did.

A couple of hours later the two women laid in bed totally spent from their lovemaking. Elphaba was holding Glinda close in a protective fashion and gently stroking her golden locks.

"Do you think two hours was enough time to make it up to you?" Elphaba asked, as she caressed her lover's arms. Glinda giggled and kissed the green woman giving her the answer with the simple gesture. "I take that as a yes."

"Now it's my turn to make it up to you for what you just did to me." Glinda was going to move on top of Elphaba, but emerald witch stopped her.

"Not now, my sweet, there are many other tasks that must be completed."

"You mean because of the Ozians?" Glinda questioned. Elphaba nodded as she rose from the bed and began to pull her clothes back on.

"Don't tell me this was our final time at making love," the Good Witch said her voice fearful, as she rose up into a sitting position.

"Of course not. I intent to make love to you a thousand more times, including kissing you, holding you, caressing you, loving you, protecting you, and comforting you as well. I have no intention on dying this day," Elphaba answered, as she fixed her black hat. "I must go now, but I'll be back. With those words the green woman headed off.

...X... (Hours earlier)….

Fiyero found himself lying on the ground. The Gale Force guards had beaten him heavily, but he was in no pain. Not one single scratch or open wound laid on his body, and not a drop of blood had even fallen. Fiyero soon realized he no longer had flesh, fat, or muscle. Straw filled his clothes now. Fiyero knew he should be dead, or at least some broken bones, for no human could have survived the intense beating he just went through. Then again he was no longer human. He was a Scarecrow. No doubt it was Elphaba who had saved him, for who else could wield magic in such a way?

Fiyero suddenly heard shouts not too far away. The Gale Force was coming back for another round of beatings. Fiyero pulled out a note from his pocket that he had written only a few moments ago. The note was for Elphaba but he doubted it would ever get to her now.

Just then Fiyero heard flapping of wings and when his eyes focused he saw a winged monkey staring down at him.

"Nikko!" Fiyero cried out in joy. "I can't believe it's you!" The winged monkey only gave him a scornful look in response. "Nikko, you must do me a favor, please, give this note to Elphaba. She must get it. If she doesn't she will die!" He then held out the note, but it was clear Nikko didn't want to take it. "Please, Nikko, take the note! Give it to Elphaba! Understand?" The shouts of the Gale Force guard grew louder and Fiyero began to panic. "Please!"

The winged monkey snarled but took the note before flying off. Fiyero smiled as he watched Nikko disappear. Elphaba was going to get the note. Things were going to be okay. He was sure of it.

...X...

When Nikko got to Elphaba's castle he stared at the note. His eyes narrowed together as he read it, and all of a sudden threw the note into the fireplace. He watched the flames consume Fiyero's note. His eyes still had anger looming in them, as he whispered, "E-l-ph-a-ba a..nd Gl-in-da fore-ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...X... Present Time...X...

Glinda was making her way down the hall when something caught her eyes outside. It wasn't an Ozian even though the strange figure did look like a person. The unknown figure then looked up and made eye contact with her. The Good Witch was at first very fearful, but when the figure smiled at her she realized who it was after a closer look.

"Fiyero!" Glinda shouted as she headed down the stairs and out of the massive backdoor to meet him. She greeted him with a hug, for she thought for sure he was dead. "Fiyero you don't know how overjoyed I am to see you. I thought you were dead for the longest time." The Good Witch then took a few steps back to get a good look at Fiyero's new appearance. "Goodness you look different!"

"Elphaba changed me to this form save my life. How is she?" Fiyero asked, as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner.

"I fear she will be killed soon. She tries to hide her fears, but I can see through her," Glinda answered with a shake her head.

"Glinda...Elphaba confessed to me that she loves you," Fiyero suddenly blurted out. He didn't mean for it to come out as fast as it did, but his nerves had clearly gotten the better of him. The Good Witch bit her bottom lip in dread, for she thought Fiyero would start yelling at her. Instead Fiyero just continued to talk in a calm voice, "Her love for you will be her down fall. The Ozians are only going to attack because they want to save you and the Kansas girl. If you leave the Ozians will surely retreat away from Elphaba."

"Fiyero, you forget, I'm a hostage, a willing hostage but a hostage none the less. I just can't leave her." Glinda was troubled that the Scarecrow would even mention such a thing.

"Then you must drive her away with words and actions, "Fiyero said his voice stern.

The Good Witch was horrified. "I can't abandon her! I love Elphaba. How am I supposed to drive her away?"

"Glinda, if you don't she'll die! You must pretend to hate her to save her," Fiyero answered plainly.

"No! If I leave she will give up. Elphie will die inside. I'm sorry, Fiyero, I'm not going to drive her away. I have to believe things will be fine."

The Scarecrow let out a cheerless sigh as he began to pace. "Elphaba is truly doomed then. You know as well as I do that Elphaba lingers because of you. The Ozians will not relent. They are too stubborn and too blinded by lies. They will stop at nothing to make sure the Wicked Witch is dead and gone...for good."

"I'm not leaving Elphie. Do you hear me?" Glinda snapped. She had lost all patience. The Good Witch was appalled that Fiyero would even suggest that she abandon Elphaba at her time of need.

"You're hopeless and selfish," Fiyero spat his voice was bitter.

"How dare you say that to me?" Glinda retorted, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Your suggestions are outrageous and not to mention obnoxious! Please don't talk to me any longer. If you really want to help, find a way to drive those Ozians away." The Good Witch then stormed off without another word.

Fiyero's eyes narrowed and he let out a grumble as he went to find Elphaba. If Glinda wasn't going to drive Elphaba away then Fiyero knew he was going to have to do it himself.

...X...

Meanwhile the green woman was spending some time with Dorothy. The young farm girl was playing some strange Oz card game with Elphaba. Dorothy giggled when she noticed she had a winning hand. As Dorothy laid the cards on the table in victory Elphaba smiled slyly at the unexpected victory.

"Beginner's luck," the emerald woman retorted playfully.

"What's my prize for winning?" Dorothy questioned as she leaned in close.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Dorothy didn't hesitate with her answer. "You."

Elphaba let out a chortle. "I thought as much."

Suddenly the farm girl clutched Elphaba by her black garment and pulled her over and connected their lips together. The green woman snorted at this action but made no attempt to pull away.

When their lips parted Elphaba muttered, "Will you stop that?"

"But Elphie…"

"Don't call me that!" Elphaba growled. It almost seemed that the green woman was more angered about being called her special nick name than the kiss.

"Sorry," Dorothy mumbled, sadly, as she diverted her eyes to look at Toto to hide her disappointment. "I promise I won't kiss you again. I just…I just feel like I can't help it. When I'm around you my heart can't help but feel so emotional. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

Elphaba scanned her nails as she answered, "You'll find another sweetheart one day. Besides, I don't mean to be so blunt but Glinda is my one and only, and I feel I can't indulge you any longer with my...wares. My fear of losing Glinda is far too great."

"Understood," Dorothy whispered as she pretended to shuffle the cards on the table. Glinda must truly love you. I mean not many people would loiter here. I can imagine it seems almost too good to be true for you."

Elphaba only nodded her head before standing up quickly. It seemed Dorothy's words had a sudden unexpected impact on her. "I'll return later. Good day," The emerald woman then tipped her hat at Dorothy and sped away. Elphaba ended up in her room. It seemed she was pondering something of grand importance when the door opened.

"You have returned," Elphaba answered, in a tone that showed she wasn't surprised when she saw Fiyero standing in the doorway.

"With only sad news I'm afraid," the Scarecrow said, as he locked the door behind him. "I don't know how to put this, but Glinda has been playing you like a fiddle. She doesn't love you. She's only using you to free the farm girl."

"Jealous bastard," Elphaba growled, under her breath, just loud enough for Fiyero to hear.

"I speak the truth," the Scarecrow his voice was testy.

"No you speak lies!" Elphaba shouted as she whirled around to face him. The Witch's brown eyes were wild and focused like a temperamental animal ready to strike.

"Come now, Fae, why did Glinda seek you out in the first place? She was trying to convince you to let that farm girl go and her blasted dog." Fiyero gently took Elphaba by the shoulders as he added, "Glinda doesn't love you. Can't you see that?"

The green woman violently hit Fiyero's hands from her body and turned around, so her back once again faced him for a moment or so. "No, no, no, you're lying. Glinda loves me! She loves me! I know she does. That is why she stays. She stays for me. She stays because she loves me."

"She stays to insure Dorothy's safety. There is nothing for you here." Fiyero's words were serious as well as hurtful. Just the notion of Glinda not loving her, caused the green woman's heart to pound with an intense pain.

"No! None of this is true! Hold your tongue!" Elphaba was becoming hysterical. Her pose even hinted that she might start swinging her fists at him.

"I mean come on, think about it! She didn't leave with you that time with the Wizard. Do you really think she'll change her mind now?" Once Fiyero had finished that sentence he noticed a defined change in Elphaba's eyes. Her shoulders sagged and dread and sorrow soaked her face.

"Why…why didn't she leave with me?" Elphaba groaned. Her tone was shaky like she was grieving. "We were going to be such an unstoppable team. But she stayed behind and I flew solo. My true love left me behind."

Fiyero waited for a moment before speaking. "Nothing has changed since that day. Glinda didn't leave with you then and it's no different now."

Elphaba's bottom lip trembled at Fiyero's words before whispering, "I must pack my things and get ready to flee."

…X…

Fiyero left to give Elphaba some space, but he was quite proud of himself. He believed in his head he had saved Elphaba, and the Scarecrow strongly assumed he had won the green woman back.

The green woman hurried to pack what little she had or hide what she thought would be dangerous to let Ozians find. She had finished when Glinda entered the room. Elphaba didn't even look at her.

Glinda wasn't sure what her emerald love was up to. "Why are you packing your things away? Are you going to surrender to the Ozians?"

"I'm leaving as soon as possible," the green woman answered. Her voice was cold and leaned on the edge of harsh.

"But I have not yet packed my things to flee," Glinda protested.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. **I'm** leaving as soon as possible. You are **not** coming with me." Elphaba's words unkind now.

Glinda was horrified at this statement. "Why would you leave and not take me with you? Don't you know I love you? Don't you understand that? I thought you did."

Elphaba whirled around to face the Good Witch. "Do you truly care about me? Or do you only care to save Dorothy and her silly little dog from my wrath?"

The Good Witch stared oddly at her green love. "Elphie, what has gotten into your head? What has clouded your mind, in such a way, that you think I don't have any feelings for you?"

"Am I nothing to you?" Elphaba asked. Her voice was distorted from all the emotions that were attacking her senses.

"I don't know what you mean." Glinda's brow came together from confession. "I love you more than anything." The Good Witch quickly wrapped her arms around the emerald woman and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Don't lie to me," Elphaba snapped furiously.

"Elphie, what has cursed you with such an upset state of mine? I love you. I will always love you. Never doubt that." Glinda's words were so genuine that the green woman could feel her heart melt.

"I just thought you were playing me," Elphaba replied, as she pushed back the tears behind her brown eyes. "I mean Fiyero said that…"

"Fiyero? Fiyero, told you I had no feelings for you?" Glinda questioned, as she placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed fashion. 'Jealous bastard!' Glinda spat inside her head.

Elphaba nodded her head. "Yes, he told me you were only using me to insure Dorothy's safety."

"And you believed him?" Glinda asked her tone of voice showed she was a bit shocked. "He was lying to you Elphaba. He was trying to drive you away from me. He told me that my love for you would kill you."

"I would gladly accept death as long as I have your love, my sweet." Elphaba answered as she kissed her lover on the lips fully. When they parted she added, "I let Fiyero's words get to my head. I was a fool to believe such an atrocious lie." The green woman then let out a deep sigh and kissed the Good Witch's hand. "I'm limited."

The Good Witch was caught off guard by this. "What?"

"I'm limited, but look at you, my sweet; you can do all I couldn't." With that said Elphaba began to sway, and Glinda quickly grabbed her around the shoulders just in case she fell.

The emerald woman then steadied herself before she began to look for something. It had to be very important because she cursed under her breath when she couldn't find it right away. When she did find what she was searching for, Glinda was stunned to see her green lover was holding out The Grimmerie to her.

"Go on, take it," Elphaba demanded.

"Elphie, you know I can't read that," Glinda retorted as she began to back up.

Elphaba gently took hold of Glinda's wrist to stop her from moving away. "Then you'll have to learn because now it's up to you…for both of us. Now it's up to you." She then pushed the book into Glinda's arms and was relieved the blonde took hold of it.

Suddenly a great shriek filled the room. The cry came from Chistery and Elphaba knew that meant the Ozians had started to attack the castle.

Elphaba cupped Glinda's cheek as she whispered, "The beginning of the end is upon us now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elphaba went to prepare the flying monkeys as Glinda secured The Grimmerie. She had just hidden the great spell book when Fiyero entered the room. He seemed almost shocked to see the Good Witch in this room much less still in the castle.

"So you're still here I see," Fiyero replied in a disappointed voice.

"Elphaba saw through your lie," Glinda said, in a cheerful way, as she barely made eye contact with him.

"Damn it, Glinda, you're sending Elphaba to her death! She needs to leave or she will perish!" Fiyero yelled, as he threw his hands into the air in rage. "Before too long the Ozians will break through! It won't be long before they kill Elphaba! Please tell me where she is!

"They won't kill her, and I'm not telling you anything!" the Good Witch assured the Scarecrow.

"How can you be so nonsensical?" Fiyero asked as he shook his head. He knew he was never going to get through to Glinda this way. He was going to have take things into his own hands.

Once Glinda's turned her back to him Fiyero noticed a dinner knife laid on the table. He then scooped up the knife, grabbed Glinda, and held the knife against her throat.

"Fiyero what are you doing?" the Good Witch exclaimed in fear when she felt the cold metal against her exposed neck.

"Tell me where Elphaba is!" Fiyero demanded. His voice was chilling and sent a wave of dread to Glinda's heart.

"Fiyero I..."

"Unless you are telling me where Elphaba is, I don't want to hear another word from you!" Glinda could only nod from terror as she led Fiyero to where Elphaba was.

...X...

Glinda instructed Fiyero where Elphaba was and the green woman's face clearly showed she didn't like what she was seeing. Witnessing Fiyero holding Glinda at knife point sent anger as well as fear though Elphaba.

"Fiyero, are you brainless? Let Glinda go! If you are livid and want to take your anger out on someone…that person should be me!" Elphaba's eyes narrowed as an image of Fiyero hurting her love crossed her mind. When the Scarecrow didn't relent the green woman was quick to add, "You hurt Glinda and, Fiyero… I'll tear your head from your body and feed your straw guts to group of famished horses!"

"I have no intention to harm Glinda. I just wanted to talk with you," the Scarecrow then let the Good Witch go to prove his point. "I had to get to you Elphaba, for if you don't leave soon you'll be killed."

"Let me be!" Elphaba growled.

"Why are you so willing to die?" Fiyero yelled, as his hands balled into fists.

"Don't misunderstand my actions. I have come too far to surrender now." Elphaba then looked in Glinda's direction. "I have too much to lose now."

"The Ozians come only because you linger with Glinda. You will not die if you and Glinda are parted from each other."

"Either way I lose because if I part from Glinda then I die on the inside," Elphaba spat.

"Just listen to me for a minute! Please!" Fiyero was practicality begging.

"No! Leave me alone! I will not surrender. I will not lose what I have!" Elphaba's eyes gazed at Glinda for a few moments after these words. "Let those Ozian fools try to kill me! Let them try! I'm going to end this now!" With those words Elphaba stormed out from the room with a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to try to stale the crowds. Maybe I can stop them. It's a long shot but I have to try," Fiyero answered as he dashed off at top speed. He faltered slightly for he was still not completely use to his new state of being.

Glinda did her part as she raced after her love, quickly caught up to her, and grabbed the green woman's arm. She pulled Elphaba to a stop with a force that surprised herself. The Good Witch assumed her distress gave her a new found strength.

"Elphie don't do this! You're outnumbered. You'll never win!" Glinda pleaded. "Come with me, and I'll sneak you out somehow."

Elphaba smiled almost sorrowfully, like she knew they would be parted, and kissed her love on the temple. "Do not worry for me, my sweet." The green woman ended her sentence with a second kiss on Glinda's lips. "Because of you I have been changed for good. I have no fear and with my courage I shall conquer all for you, for you are my Queen. I will be with you or die trying." The two women pressed their foreheads together to savor such closeness even if it was for a moment or so.

Almost like on cue, Chistery flew from around the corner. He landed at Elphaba's side and made a defined chirping sound and nodded his head vigorously. Elphaba nodded her head knowing that the Ozians must be close at breaking through the door. The green woman eyes softened in a way that made Glinda's heart melt and tear into two so violently.

Far too quickly then the Good Witch would have liked Elphaba broke the gaze by averting her eyes and hurried away. It felt like the walls around were closing in on her and pressing the very breath out of her lungs.

"Make sure Glinda is not harmed," Elphaba ordered to her most loyal winged monkey in a stern voice.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda wailed as she went to chase after her green love, but Chistery gripped the Good Witch by her arm and pulled her away quite forcefully.

Elphaba did not turn around, for she feared they would never see each other again.

…X…

Elphaba raced to complete the last of the last step of her plans. She entered the room where the farm girl waited inside. "Dorothy, the time has come," the green woman answered in a soft voice once close enough.

"Elphaba! You're still here! Thank goodness. I have been hearing so much noise lately. My stomach has been unwell with worry. Are you all right?" the young woman asked with much concern once she noticed the dread in Elphaba's brown eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor," Elphaba replied as she pulled out a bucket filled with water. "I want you to end this."

Dorothy's face went white. "But you'll die! I have heard the rumors from the Ozians. They say your soul is so impure pure water can melt you."

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "What part of _end_ don't you understand?"

"Why me?" Dorothy asked her voice still carried a high degree of horror.

"Because you are the Witch's Dorothy," Elphaba answered plainly. "It's only right you end this, for this whole thing started with you."

Dorothy shook her head. "I can't hurt someone I love much less kill them."

The green woman shook her head. "You won't be killing me. You'll be setting me free."

Toto, Dorothy's dog, suddenly scampered over to Elphaba. He sniffed her boot and looked up at her with adorable eyes. Elphaba let out a deep sigh and petted the pup. "What nice little dog." She then turned her attention to Dorothy and gently gripped her shoulders. "And you, my dear, what an unexpected pleasure you have been. It has been so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness." Dorothy blushed at these words and the emerald woman continued. "Please Dorothy do this. If you do you'll be a hero to Oz, to me, and to Glinda."

"How can you even think killing you would make me a hero to Glinda?" Dorothy inquired. "If anything, I'll be her enemy for murdering the love of her life."

Elphaba cackled and only whispered something into Dorothy's ear that would answer all questions.

Once told what was needed Dorothy nodded her head. Tears leaked from her eyes but nodded her head. "Okay, I'll _end this_…under one condition."

"What?" Elphaba questioned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dorothy didn't say anything. Her face just blushed and the green woman rolled her eyes. Without waiting another moment cupped Dorothy's face and kissed her passionately. Dorothy seemed to melt in the kiss for her dream was coming true.

Once parted Elphaba added before making a speedy exit, "Don't let me down."

Even though the green woman had already had left Dorothy whispered, "Before this day the Wicked Witch of the West will die by my hand."

**Author Note's: The next chapter will be the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So at the 13th hour according to the Time Dragon Clock a melting occurred. The water was thrown by a female known by the name Dorothy Gale. The young woman became an instant hero for Oz and her name swept through the land faster than a raging twister.

As the Ozians cheered, Glinda wept from black grief. It took hours for the Good Witch to calm her tears. Anger and sorrow gripped her in a profound way that shook her to the core. She was still shocked that Dorothy was the one to murder her Elphie.

Glinda assumed that Dorothy was envies that Elphaba had not picked her to be her lover, and the knowledge that she could never gain that title of lover sent her over the edge. Glinda herself had a strong urge to bash Dorothy over the head with her wand, but out of respect for Elphaba would not resort to violence or vengeance.

When Glinda found Dorothy and her motley crew of a familiar Scarecrow, a TinMan, and a Lion again, they had just watched the Wizard of Oz fly away and now were discussing what to do now. Despair had hit each one especially Dorothy who was sure her last chance to go home had flown away before her eyes.

Glinda flew down to their sides, and Dorothy was quick to speak, "Oh, will you help me? Can you help me?" The Good Witch was sure Dorothy asked this first question knowing full well she knew she was responsible for Elphaba's death, but showed respect by asking for help instead of demanding it.

"You don't need my help any longer. You've always had the power to go back to Kansas," Glinda answered plainly like this information was a no brainer. 'How I wish to destroy you, you little brat!' Glinda snarled inside her head at the farm girl.

Dorothy seemed floored with this answer. "I have?" She looked around to her friends to see their reactions to this news.

"Then why didn't you tell her before?" the Scarecrow replied in his own surprised tone.

"Because she wouldn't have believed me. She had to learn it for herself," Glinda answered but then added a bit more in her head. 'Besides after what she did to Elphie she deserved to sweat a little.'

"What have you learned Dorothy?" the Tin Man asked hoping to gain a little more light on the situation.

"Well, I…I think that it wasn't enough just to want to see Uncle Henry and Auntie Em and it's that if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own backyard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with. Is that right?"

"That's all it is," Glinda replied simply. She didn't really care what Dorothy said, for she just wanted her out of her sight. Who knows what she would do to this farm girl if she lingered in her presence for too much longer.

"Well that's so easy!" The Scarecrow exclaimed. "I should have thought of it for you."

"I should have felt it in my heart," The Tin Man added.

"No. She had to find it out for herself. Now, those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds." The Good Witch was using all her will power to stay cheerful and pleasant, but that is a hard thing to do when you are staring into the eyes of the person who murdered your most cherished loved one.

" Dorothy's eyes lit up. "Toto too?

"Toto too!" Once Glinda answered she began to space out as Dorothy said her goodbyes. She tried not to let anger cloud her mind but was failing. Dorothy was allowed to say her goodbyes, but Glinda never really had her chance with Elphaba. And this knowledge made the Good Witch's heart hurt even more so. Her Elphie was dead all because of this farm girl. A murderer was claimed as a hero. Glinda closed her eyes and her mind was flooded with visions of her Elphie…her lovely Elphie. She gripped the green bottle that laid in her pocket. The very same bottle Chistery had given her, which once belonged to her green love.

The Good Witch was only shaken from her visions when she noticed Dorothy was reaching the ends of her goodbyes. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I'm ready now," Dorothy answered a small grin played upon her lips, and Glinda couldn't tell it was because she was relieved she was going home or for another unknown reason. Either way the Good Witch longed to smack that smile from her face.

Glinda soon found herself nodding her head. "Then close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times, and think to yourself, 'There's no place like home.'"

Dorothy indeed clicked her heels together and said those words. Immediately the young woman could feel her body become light. She was going home back to Kansas. She knew it, without a doubt, so Dorothy was quick to add one last thing, "Thank you so much Glinda. Going home is all I ever wanted. You have made my dreams come true. Now I will make your dreams come true…" With that Dorothy leaned in close and whispered into Glinda's ear.

Just before Dorothy disappeared completely Glinda heard the words that made tears surface in her eyes. The Good Witch began to sway as she started to swoon from shock. The Lion caught Glinda and others rushed to her side to fan her.

Those words said made Dorothy turn from killer the Wicked Witch of the West to her savior. Those words were crystal clear and they were, "I KILLED the Wicked Witch of the West. I killed her Glinda, so Elphaba could live. Elphaba is alive."

**Epilogue**

In the Witch's tower where the so called "melting" had happened just as the sun began to disappear two lovers reunited. Both parties of Oz were satisfied. The Ozians thought the Wicked Witch was finally dead, and Elphaba was able to keep what she thought she was going to lose.

It was clear that the Witch's Dorothy had indeed saved Oz although no one saw Glinda the Good again. Although a few witnesses swore they saw her flying on a broom with a black dressed figure.

Unknown to all, Elphaba and Glinda were together flying away with a happiness only heard in fairy tales. The Witch's Dorothy was not only a hero to Oz but indeed Elphaba was right all along…this Dorothy had a role to play. She was a hero to Glinda too, for through a fake death she sent two witches free.

The End


End file.
